Ode To The Outsiders: A Collection Of Parodies
by VanillaSky
Summary: Just a bunch of songs re-written to tie in with the Outsiders...please R&R!
1. Steve: A Car Guy

Hey Everybody!!!!!! Haha, I'm back again! These are basically all parodies of different songs I found, and used them to tie into the category of the Outsiders. Please R&R!!!  
  
K, this one is about Steve, since he's into cars.  
  
Disclaimer: "Rock Show" Originally by Blink 182  
  
"Car Show" Parody by Jeremy Otto  
  
Hanging out behind the auto repair shop  
  
Because my Pontiac just came to a dead stop  
  
Don't know why my Camry had a fire in the engine  
  
Musta been a glitch that missed my attention there  
  
I have a history of buying cars that suck  
  
Some say I'm stupid but I say it's just bad luck  
  
I saw a cute girl giving a demonstration  
  
For American Automobile Assocation  
  
Because I fell in love with the girl at the car show  
  
She said "struts" and I told her that I didn't know  
  
She's so cool better fix my new Montero  
  
Engine runs better when she's around  
  
Timing belts she installs don't let me down  
  
I fell in love with the girl at the car show  
  
When I said that about cars I have no clue  
  
She looked at me as if I had a loose screw  
  
I'm as macho as RuPaul or Jimmy Fallon  
  
I only get like seven miles to the gallon  
  
I fell in love with the girl at the car show  
  
She said "clutch" and I told her that I didn't know  
  
She's so cool better fix my new Montero  
  
Engine runs better when she's around  
  
Timing belts she installs don't let me down  
  
I fell in love with the girl at the car show  
  
Black and white pictures of cars on my wall  
  
She asked for an Impala, she always kept cars running  
  
And if I ever got another go, I'd still bet she would know  
  
How to keep Camrys running  
  
Because I fell in love with the girl at the car show  
  
She said "struts" and I told her that I didn't know  
  
She's so cool better fix my new Montero  
  
Engine runs better when she's around  
  
Timing belts she installs don't let me down  
  
I fell in love with the girl at the car show  
  
With the girl at the car show  
  
Please R&R, I LOVE getting reviews!!! 


	2. Pony: Gelless Guy

Hey! Thanx 4 the reviews, keep 'em coming!!!  
  
K, this is about Ponyboy, and his "hair experience"  
  
"Jealous Guy" Originally by John Lennon  
  
"Gel-less guy" Parody by Jeremy Otto  
  
I was preening at the salon  
  
And I had my eyebrows waxed  
  
I began to use my comb  
  
I began to use my comb  
  
I didn't mean to use mousse  
  
I'm sorry that my hair is dyed  
  
I didn't mean to use mousse  
  
I'm just a gel-less guy  
  
I was feeling insecure  
  
You'd find my hair had no allure  
  
I began to dye it white  
  
I began to dye it white  
  
I didn't mean to use mousse  
  
I'm sorry that I used hair dye  
  
I didn't want to use mousse  
  
I'm just a gel-less guy  
  
I was trying to be fly  
  
Thought that you would dig that dye  
  
I was covering my roots  
  
I was covering my roots  
  
I didn't mean to use mousse  
  
I'm sorry that I made it spiked  
  
I didn't mean to use mousse  
  
I'm just a gel-less guy  
  
  
  
  
  
R&R!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 


	3. Dally: Not In His Jail Cell

Another chapter already, I'm on a roll!!! Thanx for your reviews everybody, keep them coming!  
  
Sabrina-Curtis: Hehe, Yes they rock! Glad you liked it, plz update Love War soon, I love that fic!  
  
Twobitsgreaserbabi: Thank you! I'll try to update everyday, maybe twice...  
  
Aaliyah-Charity: Thanx, and I love your name!  
  
BLATTY: Thank you, I'll try to update everyday!  
  
  
  
K, this is Dallas's debut hope you like it!  
  
"Snail Shell" Originally by They Might Be Giants  
  
"Jail Cell" Parody by Jeremy Otto  
  
"Agent,  
  
I paid my rent  
  
By forging checks like a bad young gent  
  
And you  
  
Kept chasing me  
  
Although I told you to let me be  
  
I want to thank you for not putting me back in my jail cell!  
  
I want to thank you for not putting me back in my jail cell!  
  
Was it something nice to not lock me away  
  
And then laugh and throw away the key  
  
I need to know because you see  
  
I want to thank you for not putting me back in my jail cell!  
  
French  
  
Police caught me  
  
They locked me up and mistreated me  
  
Agent Karl gave me a hand  
  
And tried to fly me back to my native land  
  
So let me thank you for not putting me back in my jail cell!  
  
I'd like to thank you for not putting me back in my jail cell!  
  
Was it something nice to not lock me away  
  
And then laugh and throw away the key?  
  
I need to know because you see  
  
I want to thank you for not putting me back in my jail cell!  
  
Jail cell  
  
(Thank you)  
  
Jail cell  
  
(Thank you)  
  
Ah  
  
Ah  
  
Ah  
  
Was it something nice to not lock me away  
  
And then laugh and throw away the key?  
  
Or was it something where you freed me when you saw the need  
  
And knew that there would be a way my debt could be repaid?  
  
And so it may, but for today  
  
I wanna thank you for not putting me back in my jail cell!"  
  
Thanks again! Tomorrow: Darry's a receiver! 


	4. Darry: I'm A Receiver

Alright, this chap has to do with Darry and Football, R&R!  
  
Rina: Thanks for your review, I hope Dee gets on soon! (  
  
Natti: Yay! Finally you left a review! Tell Tessie thanx, I like it too! And yes, I will forever be Mrs. Bloom/Lady Greenleaf and they're mine! I saw him first! (  
  
"I'm a Believer" Originally by The Monkees  
  
"I'm a Receiver" Parody by Jeremy Otto  
  
  
  
  
  
I thought Green Bay's first option was Terry Glenn  
  
Thought Brett Farve would through him a TD  
  
But this Donald Driver's  
  
Caught five just this year  
  
He's their best receiver, it is clear  
  
Then I saw the plays, now I'm a receiver  
  
Not a trace of a defender in sight  
  
I'm airborne, I'm a receiver  
  
I couldn't leave games if I tried  
  
I thought football was more or less athleticness  
  
Seems the more they threw the less I caught  
  
What's the use of catching  
  
For a two yard gain?  
  
When they tackled me, I was in pain  
  
Then I saw the plays, now I'm a receiver  
  
Not a trace of a defender in sight  
  
I'm airborne, I'm a receiver  
  
I couldn't leave games if I tried  
  
What's the use of playing  
  
All you get is trades  
  
They drop old guys for young guys like D'Wayne Bates  
  
Then I saw the plays, now I'm a receiver  
  
Not a trace of a defender in sight  
  
I'm airborne, I'm a receiver  
  
I couldn't leave games if I tried  
  
Yes I saw the plays, now I'm a receiver  
  
There's not a trace of cornerbacks in sight  
  
Well I'm a receiver, yeah yeah yeah yeah yeah yeah  
  
Well I'm a receiver  
  
  
  
Please review!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! K, tomorrow or today: Hungry Guys! 


	5. Two Bit: She Slangs

Alright I know I said I'd do Hungry Guys next, but I changed my mind. I'll do that one last because that one has all of it.  
  
Shout-Outs! Daria: Thanx for the suggestions, I took the first one :) ~Yoda: Hard to see, the dark side is.~ Nikki: I dunno what to do for Johnny...any ideas? Aaliyah-Charity: Huh? I did! I do for every chapter....which one were you looking at? Thanx, by the way : )  
  
K, this chapter belongs to Two-Bit, enjoy and review!  
  
"She Bangs" Originally by Ricky Martin  
  
"She Slangs" Parody by Jeremy Otto  
  
Talk to me, tell me your name  
  
You say my proper English speech is lame  
  
You love to use those improper words  
  
Like a child, yeah baby  
  
Talk to me, tell me your phrase  
  
Your jive never ceases to amaze  
  
You mispronounce  
  
And say things like "ya'll"  
  
Like you're wild, yeah baby  
  
Well you may have gone to college but  
  
You must have skipped the grammar class  
  
I'll let her chat me up  
  
Till she knocks me out  
  
Cause she walks like she balks  
  
And she talks like she stalks  
  
She slangs, she slangs  
  
Oh baby when she jives, she jives  
  
I go crazy cause she  
  
Looks like a flower  
  
But she talks like a bee  
  
Like every girl in history  
  
She slangs, she slangs  
  
I'm wasted by the way she jives  
  
No one ever talked so normal  
  
She reminds me  
  
That my grammar's too proper and formal  
  
Talk to me, tell me new word  
  
So I can talk like I'm not a nerd  
  
We'll talk all night til the phone goes dead  
  
Then you're gone, yeah baby  
  
Well it looks like "ain't"  
  
Just isn't a word  
  
So you're not a grammar saint  
  
I'll teach you rhyme  
  
With a smile on my face  
  
Teach you writing and grammar  
  
All over the place  
  
She slangs, she slangs  
  
Oh baby when she jives, she jives  
  
I go crazy cause she  
  
Looks like a flower  
  
But she talks like a bee  
  
Like every girl in history  
  
Well you may have gone to college but  
  
You must have skipped the grammar class  
  
I'll let her chat me up  
  
Till she knocks me out  
  
Cause she walks like she balks  
  
And she talks like she stalks  
  
She slangs, she slangs  
  
Oh baby when she jives, she jives  
  
I go crazy cause she  
  
Looks like a flower  
  
But she talks like a bee  
  
Like every girl in history  
  
Please review everybody! I'll give a..virtual cookie! 


	6. Johnny: As Long As You Mug Me

Shout-Outs! Paige: Aww..I ran out of virtual cookies.a virtual mouse ate them. I watched Alias too, and it ROCKED!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! "I'm Marshall P. Flinkman and I'm here to save you!!!" Daria: Me glad you like. Feel happy. Good for me...run out of things to say :) Rina: That's ok! Aww...I love babysitting.well it really depends on the kids :) MaverickGirl: Thanz, were are you going?  
  
  
  
K, here's Johnny!  
  
"As Long as You Love Me" Originally by Backstreet Boys  
  
"As Long as You Mug Me" Parody by Jeremy Otto  
  
Although carelessness has always been a friend of mine  
  
I'm leaving my sense at the door  
  
Doctors say I'm crazy and that I am dumb  
  
Risking my life here once more  
  
How I can survive is still a mystery  
  
I am not quite right in my head  
  
Don't care what is in your mental history  
  
As long as you're on the street  
  
I don't care who you are  
  
Where you're from  
  
Don't care what you did  
  
As long as you mug me  
  
Who you are  
  
Where you're from  
  
Don't care what you did  
  
As long as you mug me  
  
Every little thing that you have said and done  
  
Seems like you're dangerous to me  
  
Doesn't really matter if you've got a gun  
  
Or a knife to take my money  
  
I don't care who you are  
  
Where you're from  
  
Don't care what you did  
  
As long as you mug me  
  
Who you are  
  
Where you're from  
  
Don't care what you did  
  
As long as you mug me  
  
I've tried to hide it so that no one knows  
  
But I guess it shows  
  
When you look into my eyes  
  
I'm as masochistic as they come  
  
I don't care, as long as you mug me, baby  
  
I don't care who you are  
  
Where you're from  
  
Don't care what you did  
  
As long as you mug me  
  
Who you are  
  
Where you're from  
  
Don't care what you did  
  
As long as you mug me  
  
Please review!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 


	7. Soda: Sleep

K, here's Soda's....sorry id it sucked, but this was actually harder than I thought! Thanks to everybody who reviewd!  
  
  
  
"Dive" Originally by Steven Curtis Chapman  
  
"Sleep" Parody by Kate Callahan  
  
  
  
  
  
The long awaited dreams  
  
are flowing swiftly through my groggy head  
  
And I can't hear the alarm to wake me  
  
cuz I'm sleeping like the dead  
  
and with the dreams,  
  
I'll ignore the alarm for as long as it goes  
  
My heart ain't racing and my joints are locked  
  
As I lay here in bed  
  
I know there is no going back  
  
once the dreams have left my head  
  
And in my sleep  
  
I hear the beep  
  
it's telling me it's time to get out of my bed  
  
I hit the snooze!  
  
I'm sleeping in! I'm gonna snore! 'Cuz first block class is such a bore  
  
Caught in a dream, lost out in space, here in my bed I wanna stay  
  
the morning's come, the sun is up, but I am not, so what?  
  
No matter what I'm sleeping in! (I'm sleeping in, I'm sleeping in)  
  
There is a supernatural power  
  
In the rejuvenation of sleep  
  
You sleep away your life  
  
and yet it never gets old  
  
better than learning about your heart  
  
that really is a bore  
  
But we will never know Our math or our biology  
  
Until we get ourselves out of bed  
  
and into school  
  
so if you set the alarm  
  
we'll close our eyes and sleep all night  
  
and then you hear the beep  
  
So hit the snooze!  
  
I'm sleeping in! I'm gonna snore! 'Cuz first block class is such a bore  
  
Caught in a dream, lost out in space, here in my bed I wanna stay  
  
the morning's come, the sun is up, but I am not, so what?  
  
No matter what I'm sleeping in! (I'm sleeping in, I'm sleeping in)  
  
So hit the snooze!  
  
I'm sleeping in! I'm gonna snore! 'Cuz first block class is such a bore  
  
Caught in a dream, lost out in space, here in my bed I wanna stay  
  
the morning's come, the sun is up, but I am not, so what?  
  
No matter what I'm sleeping in! (I'm sleeping in, I'm sleeping in)  
  
PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 


	8. Cherry: Cash Or Credit?

Hey, I'm back again!  
  
ShoutOuts!  
  
Blatty: Thank you so much, I love it when people love my stories!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Paige: Hehe, I am good aren't I? J/k! I hope Sam doesn't like him too!  
  
Strawberry Bunny: Thanx, I really liked too! I absolutely loved your poem called "A Walk in the Dark" It was great, so everybody read it!  
  
SodasGurl: So glad you know the song! :) What else do you think I should for Soda?  
  
Rockabye: OMG!!!!!!!!!!! I LOVE the review you left, I got this crazy smile on my face and my friends thought I was stoned! Thanks so much, I think that was best review I've ever gotten! Luv ya!  
  
  
  
"Affirmation" Originally by Savage Garden  
  
"Cash or Credit" Parody by Krisco and Rhu  
  
I believe the sun should never set upon a shopping spree  
  
I believe we place our happiness in our store purchases  
  
I believe that junk food tastes so bad because it is so cheap  
  
I beileve my parents don't know how to shop in the least bit  
  
I believe the beauty magazines speak nothing but the truth  
  
I believe I can't shop when I'm by myself alone  
  
Chorus:  
  
I believe the policy what you don't like you can get returned  
  
I believe you can have great credit in every single store  
  
I believe the dress looks no more better on the other side  
  
I believe you don't know what it costs until you get the bill  
  
I believe you can't control or choose your credit maximum  
  
I believe that brand name's worth more then the Wal*Mart one  
  
I believe the most attractive features are these cute blouses  
  
I believe that credit cards are worth more then cash money or gold  
  
I believe the struggle to receive my allowance is unfair  
  
I believe the only one to disagree is my father  
  
Chorus:  
  
I believe the policy what you don't like you can get returned  
  
I believe you can have great credit in every single store  
  
I believe the dress looks no more better on the other side  
  
I believe you don't know what it costs until you get the bill  
  
I belive more credit is the key to your unhappiness  
  
I believe a raise in pay negates another spending fest  
  
I believe that God does not endorse two piece swimming suits  
  
I believe in shoes surviving death into eternity  
  
K, I'll be back later tonight with Bob! Tomorrow: All of them and then we're back to Pony again! 


	9. Bob: Ass Wipe

Hey everybody, I hope no one thinks these lyrics are offensive, but it's all in good fun. Besides, Bob is an ass wipe, trying to kill Pony like that!  
  
  
  
"Hashpipe" Originally by Weezer  
  
"Ass Wipe" Parody by Justazeroman  
  
  
  
My butt gets to stinking, cuz I don't have a dime  
  
I hope I find a bathroom way before dinnertime  
  
I can't help but writing all the things that are sick  
  
Playing my harmonica, amusing these kids  
  
Oh, why don't you pick me  
  
Oh, why don't you pick me  
  
Why don't you pick me  
  
I'm not a goblin  
  
You know that I've tried  
  
You're such a big tease  
  
I'm such an ass wipe  
  
I like eating cookies when they're warm in the bowl  
  
I know that I should share, though I can't let them go  
  
I'm the last to be picked, always left on the street  
  
Always putting my name as the last on the sheet  
  
Oh, why don't you pick me  
  
Oh, why don't you pick me  
  
Why don't you pick me  
  
I'm not a goblin  
  
You know that I've tried  
  
You're such a big tease  
  
I'm such an ass wipe  
  
Oh, why don't you pick me  
  
Oh, why don't you pick me  
  
Why don't you pick me  
  
I'm not a goblin  
  
You know that I've tried  
  
You're such a big tease  
  
I'm such an ass wipe  
  
I'm such an ass wipe  
  
I'm such an ass wipe 


	10. All: Hungry Guys

Keep reviewing!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
"Hungry Eyes" Originally by Eric Carmen  
  
"Hungry Guys" Parody by Jeremy Otto  
  
I've been meaning to tell you  
  
I need to weigh at least two fifteen  
  
Won't make the team staying lanky and lean  
  
I need more weight  
  
Now I hope you realize  
  
Why we're hungry guys  
  
Us football players need to be large size  
  
We need extra fries  
  
Let's go KFC for drumsticks and thighs  
  
I wanna have some weight to throw around  
  
I hope the roster listing rounds up fifty pounds  
  
Darling tonight  
  
Now this scale just can't be right  
  
For these hungry guys  
  
One look at food and I can't disguise  
  
We need extra fries  
  
A discount coupon sure would be nice  
  
I need you to see  
  
I want four burgers, not three  
  
We're all hungry guys  
  
Us football players need to be large size  
  
We need extra fries  
  
Let's go KFC for drumsticks and thighs  
  
For these hungry guys  
  
One look at food and I can't disguise  
  
We need extra fries  
  
A discount coupon sure would be nice  
  
For us hungry guys  
  
I need  
  
Extra fries  
  
But more protein than carbs sure would be nice  
  
For us hungry guys  
  
  
  
Heh heh, I'm strange I know, but at least I'm entertaining! 


	11. Pony: Browsing Time

Hey I'm back again!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Thanx to those who reviewed!  
  
"Closing Time" Originally by Semisonic  
  
"Browsing Time" Parody by Jeremy Otto  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Browsing time  
  
Open up the covers and skim through interesting books  
  
Browsing time  
  
I won't pay attention to the bookstore owner's dirty looks  
  
Browsing time  
  
One last look at this novel and then I will be on my way  
  
Browsing time  
  
I will try not to leave the shelves in disarray  
  
I know what book I want to take home  
  
I know what book I want to take home  
  
I know what book I want to take home  
  
Browsing time  
  
Time for me to read about coin collecting or fish  
  
Browsing time  
  
Time for me to read a cookbook so I can make a good dish  
  
So gather up your paperbacks, hide them in your knapsacks  
  
If you're a kleptomaniac  
  
Browsing time  
  
Oops, you got caught, now you'll have to give them back  
  
I know when I want to read this poem  
  
I know when I want to read this poem  
  
I know when I want to read this poem  
  
Without paying  
  
Browsing time  
  
Time for you to read what you can till they ask you to leave  
  
I know what book I want to take home  
  
I know what book I want to take home  
  
I know what book I want to take home  
  
But I'll skim  
  
Browsing time  
  
Every really good book comes from someone who once was a hack  
  
Hope you enjoyed it, please review!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I also have another fic I'm writing.I'm already on the 3rd chapter, but I haven't begun to type it yet! It's kinda a twist of the Outsiders and Little Women, so I hope everyone likes it. The Outsiders may not be in there 'till the fourth chapter, so I hope no-one minds :) I want people to get to know my characters first. 


	12. Dally: Kill A Thousand Guys

"A Thousand Miles" Originally by Vanessa Carlton  
  
"Kill a Thousand Guys" Parody by Sarah  
  
  
  
  
  
Shakin my gun downtown talkin fast faces freeze and I'm jailbound  
  
shootin blankly ahead just shootin a guy shootin a guy through the head  
  
and I need you need to kill you and now I wonder  
  
If I could stab you all night do you think the crime would pass me by cause you know I'd kill a thousand guys if I could just stab you...tonight  
  
It's always crimes like these when I think of you and I wonder if you ever think of me  
  
Cause every crimes not wrong and I don't belong in your precious cell  
  
Cause I need you need to kill you and now I wonder  
  
If I could stab you all night do you think the crime would pass me by cause you know I'd kill a thousand guys if I could just stab you...tonight  
  
And I I don't want to let you live I I wanna drown you in your swimming pool I I don't wanna let you live I I don't  
  
Shakin' my gun downtown talkin fast faces freeze and I'm jailbound  
  
Shootin' blankly ahead just shootin a guy shootin a guy through the head  
  
And I still need you still need to kill you and now I wonder  
  
If I could stab you all night do you think the crime would pass me by cause you know I'd kill a thousand guys if I could just stab you...tonight  
  
Die, Die  
  
If I could stab you all night do you think the crime would pass me by cause you know I'd kill a thousand guys if I could just stab you...if I could just shoot you....tonight.  
  
Please review! 


	13. Steve: Screw You, Preps

Kay, here's another one......I updated late today, so I'll add one more after I add this! Please review!  
  
Shout~Outs!  
  
Rina: Hehehe...did you like my history of Sandy? I sure did ;)  
  
Rockabye: YOU ROCK!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Yay, I am the official Greaser song person!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Daria: Chocolat? Really? I have to go check that out! Ooh...OB and JD! *I think I'm in heaven*  
  
Paige: I love Little Women too!!!! I was sooooooooooo sad when Beth died! I'll have the first chapter up this weekend!  
  
MaverickGirl: Thanx and have fun!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Amy: Thank you, and I will!!!!!  
  
Rina (again :) : I love the new SN! Blink 182 rocks!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
  
  
  
  
"Shut Up" Originally by Kelly Osbourne  
  
"Screw You,Preps!" Parody by Nick J(Ghosteller)  
  
  
  
Preps say,  
  
We do everything differently  
  
I do,  
  
Definetly agree  
  
Dress preppy,  
  
Act preppy,  
  
Be wild and nice  
  
Think I'd ask a prep for some advice?  
  
Dont dare,  
  
Tell me the preppy beliefs  
  
Dont wanna  
  
Go out with a girl thats preppy  
  
"But shes hot"  
  
"She's popular"  
  
"She's on track"  
  
Shut up right now,and dont talk back!  
  
Round and round,  
  
All over school,this preppy thing all began  
  
Round and round  
  
Will preps be the nation?  
  
Oh god,  
  
I never WANNA SEE YOU!  
  
Screw you!  
  
Dont wanna hear your preppy voice  
  
Screw you!  
  
Dont wanna be a preppy boy  
  
Theres nothing that can make me  
  
Are you too dumb to see  
  
Screw you!  
  
Ha Ha!Ha Ha Ha Ha Ha Ha Ha Ha Ha!  
  
Its what,  
  
You just want me to be  
  
Keep the brag,you dumb nag,I wont gag  
  
There is no way I would want what you have!  
  
Why dont,  
  
You have better things that you can do  
  
Than pest  
  
And bug me to be a prep too  
  
What you do  
  
Do you smoke weed?  
  
Damn,please!  
  
And get the hell off  
  
My Back,just dont speak!  
  
Round and round,  
  
Everywhere I go,preps are there where it began  
  
Round and round  
  
It's not an occasion  
  
Oh,god  
  
Every month and day too  
  
  
  
Screw you!  
  
Dont wanna hear your preppy voice  
  
Screw you!  
  
Dont wanna be a preppy boy  
  
Theres nothing that can make me  
  
Are you too dumb to see  
  
Screw you!  
  
Dont think preppiness is right  
  
So messed up,  
  
Big egos and stupid cat fights  
  
There's no chance in hell's way  
  
That you change what I am  
  
Screw You!  
  
Round and round,  
  
All over the place the preppiness has began  
  
Round and round  
  
A horrible creation  
  
Oh god,  
  
Can not stand what you do!  
  
Screw you!  
  
Dont wanna hear your preppy voice  
  
Screw you!  
  
Dont wanna be a preppy boy  
  
Theres nothing that can make me  
  
Are you too dumb to see  
  
Screw you!  
  
I hate preps,it's not right  
  
So messed up,  
  
Every day and every night  
  
There will never be a way  
  
For you to change who I am!  
  
Screw You! 


	14. Sandy: Oops, I'm Pregnant Again

Heh heh heh I think I like this one the best!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
  
  
"Oops I Did It Again" Originally by Britney Spears  
  
"Oops I'm Pregnant Again" Parody by Juliette  
  
  
  
  
  
I think I'm pregnant again  
  
I made you believe I wore diaphragms  
  
Oh baby  
  
It might seem like a pudge  
  
But doctors tell me it's more serious  
  
'Cause to be promiscuous  
  
That is just so typically me  
  
Oh baby, baby  
  
(Chorus)  
  
Oops!... I did it again  
  
I opened my legs, got knocked up again  
  
Oh baby, baby  
  
Oops!... You've become a dad  
  
And you're probably mad  
  
I'm not that innocent  
  
You see my problem is this  
  
I'm banging away  
  
Wishing that you were as big as your fist  
  
I like sleeping with gays  
  
Can't you see I'm a whore in so many ways  
  
But to boff all the boy bands  
  
That is just so typically me  
  
Baby, oh  
  
Chorus  
  
"All aboard"  
  
"Britney, before you go, there's something I want you to see"  
  
"Oh, it's so kinky, but wait a minute, isn't this...?"  
  
"Yeah, yes it is"  
  
"But I thought you couldn't be as trampy as me"  
  
"Well baby, I went down on your best friend to prove I could"  
  
"Oh, you shouldn't have"  
  
Oops!... I'm pregnant again with your child  
  
Got stuck with a bastard baby  
  
Oops!... You trusted me (but that's too bad)  
  
I'm not that innocent  
  
Chorus  
  
Please Review!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 


	15. Two Bit: Drunkard's Song

Keep reviewing!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
"Adam's Song" Originally by Blink 182  
  
"Drunkard's Song" Parody by Sonicthehedgehog  
  
  
  
I never thought I'd die afloat  
  
I drove the car into the moat  
  
I traced the road back to the bar  
  
No wonder I passed out in the car  
  
I took my time, I hurried up  
  
I tried to get up to the top  
  
I'm too pissed off to go on  
  
I drove my jag and now it's gone  
  
I drank to much labatts today  
  
I overdrank, I have to pay  
  
Days when I was still alive  
  
We couldn't wait to get inside  
  
I had to puke really badly  
  
The drive was over I'd survived  
  
I couldn't wait till I got home  
  
To pass the time puking alone  
  
I never thought I'd die afloat  
  
Another six seconds I'll be unknown  
  
My jag is scratched, my foot is broke  
  
I'll never drink budwiesers again  
  
St polygirl's, Labatt Blue  
  
Remember the time that I spilled the glass  
  
Of Sam Adams in the hall  
  
Please tell mom I pissed in the hall  
  
I drank to much labatts today  
  
I overdrank I have to pay  
  
Days when I'm gonna feel like crap  
  
When I can't wait to get inside  
  
The drive was over I survived  
  
I couldn't wait anymore  
  
To puke my guts out right at home  
  
K, I know I said, I'd have my other fanfic up this weekend, but I have two MASSIVE history projects due soon, so you'll have to wait for a lil while, sorry :(  
  
~Kate~ 


	16. Cherry: Shave My Legs

"Say My Name" Originally by Destiny's Child  
  
"Shave My Legs" Parody by Sexy Government  
  
  
  
  
  
Shave my legs, shave my legs  
  
If no one is around me  
  
I whip out my razor  
  
So I can shave my legs  
  
Shave my legs, shave my legs  
  
They're getting kinda hairy  
  
Can't stand all that red fuzz  
  
Why must it grow back?  
  
Shave my legs, shave my legs  
  
If no one is around me  
  
I whip out my razor  
  
So I can shave my legs  
  
Shave my legs, shave my legs  
  
They're getting kinda hairy  
  
Can't stand all that red fuzz  
  
Better shave my legs!  
  
Any other day i would shave  
  
My bare legs  
  
Till they're smooth as silk  
  
But today it aint the same  
  
My razors are lost  
  
Just can't seem to find them  
  
Could it be that you,  
  
Have givin' them to anotha lady?  
  
If you took them there first of all  
  
Let me say, i am not a girl  
  
Who just loves to wax my legs  
  
So give them back to me,  
  
So I can shave my legs  
  
Why won't you give them back  
  
So I can shave like yesterday?  
  
I know you say that i am assuming things  
  
Something's going down thats the way it seems  
  
Shouldn't be the razors that you took away  
  
If your not holding them back from me  
  
Cause I know how you usually do  
  
When you say I shave my legs too much  
  
Why can't you just tell the truth?  
  
If you didn't take them tell me who  
  
Shave my legs, shave my legs  
  
If no one is around me  
  
I whip out my razor  
  
So I can shave my legs  
  
Shave my legs, shave my legs  
  
They're getting kinda hairy  
  
Can't stand all that black fuzz  
  
Why must it grow back?  
  
Shave my legs, shave my legs  
  
If no one is around me  
  
I whip out my razor  
  
So I can shave my legs  
  
Shave my legs, shave my legs  
  
They're getting kinda hairy  
  
Can't stand all that red fuzz  
  
Better shave my legs!  
  
What is up with this?  
  
Tell the truth,  
  
You stole them  
  
How would you like it if  
  
I just stole your shaving cream  
  
Don't try to give it back  
  
It's too late for that  
  
When two seconds ago  
  
You said you had not stolen them.  
  
It's hard to believe that you,  
  
Could just steal my razors  
  
When i just saw you shave  
  
Saw you shave that ugly face.  
  
Just this question  
  
Why do you feel you gotta lie?  
  
Gettin caught up in the dregs  
  
When I can not shave my legs  
  
I know you say that i am assuming things  
  
Something's going down thats the way it seems  
  
Shouldn't be the razors that you took away  
  
If your not holding them back from me  
  
Cause I know how you usually do  
  
When you say I shave my legs too much  
  
Why can't you just tell the truth?  
  
If you didn't take them tell me who  
  
Shave my legs, shave my legs  
  
If no one is around me  
  
I whip out my razor  
  
So I can shave my legs  
  
Shave my legs, shave my legs  
  
They're getting kinda hairy  
  
Can't stand all that red fuzz  
  
Why must it grow back?  
  
Shave my legs, shave my legs  
  
If no one is around me  
  
I whip out my razor  
  
So I can shave my legs  
  
Shave my legs, shave my legs  
  
They're getting kinda hairy  
  
Can't stand all that red fuzz  
  
Better shave my legs!  
  
Yeah-yeah-yeah-yea..yeah  
  
Yeah-yeah-yeah-yeah  
  
Yeah-yeah-yeah-yeah  
  
Yeah-yeah-yeah ...yeah  
  
Yeah , yeah yeah yeah yeah yeah yeah yeah  
  
I know you say that i am assuming things  
  
Something's going down thats the way it seems  
  
Shouldn't be the razors that you took away  
  
If your not holding them back from me  
  
Cause I know how you usually do  
  
When you say I shave my legs too much  
  
Why can't you just tell the truth?  
  
If you didn't take them tell me who  
  
Shave my legs, shave my legs  
  
If no one is around me  
  
I whip out my razor  
  
So I can shave my legs  
  
Shave my legs, shave my legs  
  
They're getting kinda hairy  
  
Can't stand all that red fuzz  
  
Why must it grow back?  
  
Shave my legs, shave my legs  
  
If no one is around me  
  
I whip out my razor  
  
So I can shave my legs  
  
Shave my legs, shave my legs  
  
They're getting kinda hairy  
  
Can't stand all that red fuzz  
  
Better shave my legs!  
  
Shave my legs, shave my legs  
  
If no one is around me  
  
I whip out my razor  
  
So I can shave my legs  
  
Shave my legs, shave my legs  
  
They're getting kinda hairy  
  
Can't stand all that red fuzz  
  
Why must it grow back?  
  
Shave my legs, shave my legs  
  
If no one is around me  
  
I whip out my razor  
  
So I can shave my legs  
  
Shave my legs, shave my legs  
  
They're getting kinda hairy  
  
Can't stand all that red fuzz  
  
Better shave my legs! 


	17. Johnny: To The Morgue

"Something More" Originally by Train  
  
"To the Morgue" Parody by Michael Florio  
  
  
  
My world flashed before my eyes  
  
then the worms came crawling in  
  
Im in heaven now  
  
And in this world, I am out  
  
I think Ill be there in an hour  
  
See the angels playin' harps  
  
I am past life,  
  
not beating is my heart  
  
I am feeling right, somehow I just knew I died  
  
Ok Ill be there in an hour  
  
Well its the end of my time  
  
turns out I was next in line  
  
Im in heaven, Im feeling fine  
  
I found all there was to find  
  
My bodies in the car  
  
going to my grave  
  
they're taking me to the morgue  
  
My bodies in the car  
  
going to its grave  
  
they're taking me to the morgue  
  
Then I got back to my grave  
  
just to have already  
  
lived my life makes me feel Ok  
  
but that dont matter now  
  
I lost my life, Im dead now  
  
I said everything there was to say  
  
Well its the end of my time  
  
turns out I was next in line  
  
Im in heaven, Im feeling fine  
  
My bodies in the car  
  
going to my grave  
  
they're taking me to the morgue  
  
My bodies in the car  
  
going to its grave  
  
they're taking me to the morgue  
  
The corener looked at my brain  
  
lying here inside my grave  
  
and when I get inside I know that I have died  
  
and Im on top now!  
  
And some day you'll die too and  
  
My bodies in the car  
  
going to my grave  
  
they're taking me to the morgue  
  
My bodies in the car  
  
going to its grave  
  
they're taking me to the morgue 


	18. Tim: The Bar's Not Open

Yay!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I'm back again!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
  
  
"Arms Wide Open" Originally by Creed  
  
"The Bar's Not Open" Parody by Bryan Adams  
  
  
  
Well I just heard,  
  
The news today,  
  
Anit seems my life  
  
Is gonna change  
  
I close my eyes  
  
begin to pray  
  
Then tears of pain  
  
Stream down my face  
  
The Bar's not open  
  
On 3rd and Sunrise  
  
They shut down the place  
  
And moved out everything  
  
The bar's not open  
  
The bar's not open  
  
Well I don't know  
  
If I got the strength  
  
To start again, at a different place  
  
With different darts, anda different floor  
  
I guess I'll go to the liquor store.  
  
The bar's not open  
  
On 3rd and Sunrise  
  
They shut down the place  
  
And moved out everything  
  
My bar's not open  
  
Now everything has changed  
  
They took my MUG  
  
They took my everything  
  
The bar's not open  
  
The bar's not open  
  
They moved out everything, oh yeah  
  
The bars not open  
  
Not open  
  
If I had just one wish  
  
Only one request  
  
I hope that someday I  
  
Pass my bartender test  
  
So I can get a job, at a Honky-tonk  
  
And make sure that my bar's..always open..  
  
The bars not open  
  
On 3rd and Sunrise  
  
Cuz they shut down the place  
  
And moved out everything  
  
The Bar's not open  
  
Now everything has changed  
  
They stole my MUG  
  
They stole my everything  
  
The Bar's not open  
  
The Bar's not open  
  
They stole my everything, oh yeah  
  
The bars not open  
  
Not open  
  
Please review and check out my chap. in Sandy Hater's Unite! Buh-bye! 


	19. Darry: Lost My Keys

Hey everybody! I fixed chapter 4 of the secret diaries, so please r&r! Also, if anybody likes To Kill A Mockingbird, I have a fic up in that section.  
  
  
  
"In Too Deep" Originally by Sum41  
  
"Lost My Keys" Parody by ShellyGal My keys have just fallen  
  
I'm stopping and crawling  
  
I've lost that darn keychain again  
  
On the chain there was a cup  
  
And the logo 7up  
  
I'll check the car this one more time  
  
Maybe I'm just trying too hard  
  
When really in Heaven it's with my Mastercard  
  
(Chorus x2)  
  
Cuz I lost my keys  
  
That I was trying to keep  
  
I should know in my head  
  
Which sofa they are under  
  
Sofa they are under  
  
  
  
Seems like each time I lose them I lose my mind  
  
"Hey maybe they're in the salad on my plate?"  
  
Now don't start to complain  
  
I know I'm driving you insane  
  
"Well, maybe they're still in the gate?"  
  
Maybe I'm just trying to hard  
  
When really in Heaven it's with my Mastercard  
  
(Chorus x2)  
  
Sofa they are under  
  
Sofa they are under  
  
  
  
I just sit back and wonder if  
  
You found my keys before I did  
  
And I sit more, and I think more  
  
I was damn right, you found them in the front door  
  
But believe me, it's not easy  
  
It just seems that I always end up  
  
Losing my keys  
  
That I keep tryin' to keep  
  
I keep losing my head  
  
"Which sofa are they under?"  
  
Losing my keys  
  
That I keep tryin' to keep  
  
I keep losing my head  
  
"Which sofa are they under?"  
  
"Which sofa are they under?"  
  
"Which sofa are they under?"  
  
"Which sofa are they under again?"  
  
"Which sofa are under?"  
  
"Which sofa are they under again?"  
  
"Which sofa are they under again?" 


End file.
